Dragonfolk
'''Dragonfolk, '''or '''Atha'aman '''as they call themselves, are ancient creatures with extremely long lifespans compared to humans. The Dragonfolk contain three races, differing in lifespan, culture, and social hierarchy. All Dragonfolk know Dragontongue, although Dragonlings and Drakonid are well-versed in Common as well. It is rare for a Dragonborn to be able to speak Common; most of them feel their ancient heritage is best preserved by never mixing parts of foreign culture into daily life. Their cities in the mountains are ever brimming with industry; the Curse of Greed, while weakened from obsession to interest by Don the Just in 1BD, still seems to run its veins through society, driving the Dragonfolk to ever pursue riches and mining. With the rediscovery of Infusable Gems, the state of Maentyr has become even richer than ever, becoming the centre of Gemstone export globally. Dragonlings Dragonlings are the smallest and most nimble race within Dragonfolk society, averaging about 1.80 spans high. They are the messengers, researchers and prospectors within the civilization, keen of eye and quick of mind. Their skin hues range from a bright turquoise to a dark green tint, the females generally sporting the brighter side of the spectrum. Their hands are perfect for digging and writing, but they lack the muscle to perform heavier physical tasks. Their slender build makes them excellent climbers when not burdened. They usually live up to 250 years. Drakonid The Drakonid are the artisans, builders, Gemcutters and miners of the society, combining a large amount of physical prowess with the precision needed to create grand works of art like the Library of Maentyr. They also make up the largest part of most Atha'aman armies. Usually around 2 spans high and thrice as broad as Dragonlings, the males are completely coloured dim green or deep blue, while the females sport bright orange collars. Most Drakonid males find these collars very attractive, based on the number of layers that are bright-coloured; the more layers, the better. Recently, Drakonid females have taken to dyeing their collars in different colors, bright turquoise being a notable point of argument, for its similarity to the 'inferior' Dragonlings. Drakonid lives are relatively short, normally ageing up to 80 years before quickly deteriorating. Drakonids leave almost no remains when killed: they burn up completely with their last breath, with the exception of a single scale. Dragonborn The biologically immortal Dragonborn are internally divided into two groups: Lowborn and Highborn. The Lowborn, greyish green in colour, make up the absolute elite of the armies; their large size, incredible strength and durable scales providing everything needed for a killing machine on the battlefield. The Lowborn also act as the voices of the Highborn, functioning as diplomats and regularly sent on travels to other cities within the state of Maentyr. The Highborn are the rulers and bureaucrats in Dragonfolk society, their scales a dark crimson, stately and proud, cold and calculating. Most of them refuse to learn Common out of principle. Barely any of them ever walk the streets. Category:Dragonfolk Category:Dragonborn Category:Dragonlings Category:Drakonid Category:Race